Another Beginning's End
by ShiningSphinx
Summary: Before Harry Potter, there was James Potter. Before the downfall of Voldemort, there was his rising, when whispers of his name in the streets became front page headlines. Before the 90s, there was the 70s, the era of looser morals, music, alcohol and of course, the Marauders. 1971-1978: the seven years Hogwarts Professors will never forget.
1. Once Upon A Time

**A/N:** Hello and welcome and thank you for clicking on this story. In case it was vague, this story follows the life and times of the students in the Marauder Era from their first day of first year to their final day of seventh year.

If you like it and want to see more, don't forget to review and fav :)

* * *

 _(Once Upon a Time)_

Mr. and Mrs Evans, of Cokeworth were very proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

Well, until two years ago.

At aged nine when a gangly looking boy told an equally gangly looking girl that she was a Witch, Mr. and Mrs. Evans didn't quite know what to believe. Was it a late April Fools joke or was their daughter simply imagining things? However, it did make sense; how when Lily got angry as a young child, toys would fly off the shelves and how nature seemed to come alive when she laughed.

Fourteen months later it all became real when on Lily's eleventh birthday they received a knock on the door from an elderly woman claiming to be Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, telling them that all these supernatural occurrences were in fact, a result of their daughter's magical ability.

Seven months later and they were driving her to Kings Cross.

In the front of the car sat Mr. Mark Evans, a man past middle aged with balding red hair and horn rimmed glasses, driving his eager young daughter to the train station. Mark Evans was a jolly man: optimistic about life, a glass half full sort of bloke. Mr. Evans worked in a factory, overseeing the production of carpets – a mundane job for what had been a mundane family.

Mrs. Frances Evans sat beside him. Unlike her husband, she was less jolly; Mrs. Evans was a home maker and worked in her daughter's Primary School serving dinners to the other children. Frances Evans had thick blonde hair and a thick posture to go with it. Although Mrs. Evans was delighted to have some excitement brought to their family, she could not help to be sceptical at first. Mrs. Evans was a realist, and when Severus Snape told her little Lily that she was a Witch, she couldn't help but take offence.

Similar with scepticism was Lily's older sister Petunia. Nowhere near as jolly as her father about the subject of her sister, she was also plagued with jealousy that her sister was different and not her. Petunia was thirteen-years-old and had blonde hair like her mother. Petunia was in school with big dreams of becoming an architect – something her school teachers told her was unrealistic if she didn't start paying attention in lessons.

The last Evans was Lily: the Witch. Although Lily was beside herself with glee about starting Hogwarts, there was a sickening feeling in her stomach; a combination of nerves, the thought of not seeing her family for three months, and the start of a new adventure. Lily had never been particularly adventurous in life and always stuck by the rules, paid attention in class and was polite to all. Living in a small village everybody knew each other, so that was just how Lily had to be.

Once the family of four arrived at Kings Cross, Lily kept in her hand a tight grip on her train ticket and directions on how to get to Platform 9 ¾. The family headed towards the sign that read, _Platform 9_ and the other that read, _Platform 10._

"Lily, are you absolutely sure it said you have to-"

"-Yes Mum," Lily cut in. "You walk _in_ to the barrier."

Her mother remained sceptical and her sister rolled her eyes. Mr. Evans clapped his wife on the back and said, "come on Mum! It'll be fun. The worst that can happen is mild concussion and we look like prats."

Lily smiled and walked round to her trolley. The youngest Evans daughter looked up at her Dad who winked and put a hand on her trolley. With a deep breath, Mr. Evans and Lily strolled towards the barrier, keeping a watchful eye on the commuters around them and simply vanished out of view.

Despite knowing what would happen, Lily couldn't help but gasp with astonishment, and even her Dad looked amazed that they had actually made it. The platform was bustling with children and families, all giving tearful farewells, hugging each other and loading cases onto the train. The entire atmosphere was new: owls flew around the ceiling at the tops of their heads, animals screeched and rattled against their cages and the scarlet steam engine that would take them all to their new home emitted smoke so thick it would make a factory look ashamed. Odd looking people in strange clothes pushed past the Evans family as they walked further down the platform, a chirpy pre-teen skipped around the platform welcoming everybody back for another term.

"Looks like a nutter's party," Lily heard her sister mutter.

"Really," Lily replied coolly, "that's not what I heard."

"Meaning?" Her sister shot back.

"I heard what you asked Professor McGonagall."

Petunia Evans turned on her sister and Lily took a few steps back. "You ever mention that again-"

"…I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen-"

As the sister's bickered, both were unaware they were being watched by the aforementioned gangly looking boy whom had first told Lily that she was a Witch.

 _(Wallflower)_

Severus Snape, tall and thin with badly cut hair courtesy of his mother, was stood a short distance away from the family of four, just unable to hear what the two sisters were bickering about. Severus was stood with his mother whom was the only parent sober enough to make the journey. That, and the fact the use of the word 'magic' was banned in their house.

To say that Severus was excited to go to Hogwarts was an understatement. Being oppressed from magic his entire life, he was thrilled at the prospect of being able to practice it properly, rather than reading books about in the middle of the night where his father couldn't see him, and then stow them away under the loose floorboard in his bedroom – which there were many of. Though his family were short of money, his Mum took him to Diagon Alley on his eleventh birthday to buy him a brand new wand, the first thing Severus could remember owning which was brand new. The clothes on his back were tattered. Though his Mum did the best she could to sew them up it didn't hide the fact they were brought from a charity shop and originally owned by his Dad. His books had been his Mum's, the robes had been from a family friend who had left Hogwarts six years ago. The wand in his satchel was the only thing new.

"Erm. Mum," Severus Snape began, looking up. "I'm getting on the train."

"You be good," his Mum warned. "And write constantly."

Severus pitied his Mum. She was weak, Severus knew that, and never understood why she tolerated his father. It wasn't like they were dependent on him for money; for as long as Severus could remember, his Dad could never hold down a job for longer than six months, what with the incessant consumption of alcohol, no school grades and his battered appearance. His Mum worked four jobs: cleaner, carer, at the laundrette and at the local supermarket, just to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table. Unfortunately, a lot of that money would be spent on her husband's alcoholism.

"I will," Severus promised.

His mother bent down and planted a kiss on her son's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Severus replied.

With his trunk loaded on the train, Severus slid open one of the compartment doors and rushed down the already busy corridor now that the train was leaving the station. Seeking the closest toilet, Severus slipped inside and stripped down from his everyday clothes to his uniform. Severus buttoned his shirt, pulled his tie up like his Mum had taught him and wiped a coffee stain off the collar. Straightening his jumper, Severus ran a hand down his hair and allowed himself a smile. This was it, he was finally off to Hogwarts.

Walking down the corridor, past the hundreds of students already aboard, Severus stopped outside the compartment of two rowdy boys and the red haired girl whose face was pressed against the window. Severus opened the compartment door and sat opposite Lily.

"I don't want to talk to you," she informed.

"Why not?"

As the pair discussed Lily's feud with her sister, the Hogwarts Express sped out of the busy London streets and into the countryside on the way to Hogwarts. Severus didn't understand why Lily would care about her Muggle sister; Lily was special, Petunia was not. Plain and simple.

As they were talking, one of the rowdy boys commented about Severus's desire for Lily to be in Slytherin. As unheard of as it was for a Muggleborn to be in Slytherin, there had to be a first time for everything and in this face, Severus hoped the first time would be Lily.

A snide comment or two passed between Severus and one of the other boy's in the compartment resulted in Lily and Severus storming out of the compartment. As they left, Lily sped ahead, muttering to herself about rudeness. Similar things were being discussed by the two rowdy boys.

 _(Friendship)_

The first rowdy boy was James Potter. At eleven-years-old, he stood taller than most children his age, and the mop of untidy black hair that sat atop his head added a few centimetres to his height. Tall was a good word to describe James; he was lanky, with scarce any meat on his bones despite being filled to the brim with food from his parents every day. James was smart and had been using his powers (sometimes intentionally) since he was five-years-old: something which had caused stress to his father's workload before he retired.

The other boy was Sirius Black, who was excited to go to Hogwarts for reasons different to James. While James would miss his parents terribly, Sirius Black would not, but he didn't know this yet.

" _Oooooh_ Snivellus," Sirius barked with laughter. "Poor boy if he thinks a Muggleborn will get into Slytherin."

"Might happen," James noted dryly.

"Doubt it," Sirius replied.

Sirius who had been raised with Pure Blood supremacy his entire life had been warned by a cousin not to let his views be shared. Sirius knew he would be sorted into Slytherin, and unable to find his family friends somewhere along the train (not that he tried too hard) he sat himself down with the tall boy and the sobbing ginger. Sirius had never knowingly met a Muggleborn before, they weren't the class of people his family socialised with.

James shifted around in his seat. "So if you had the choice, what house do you want to be in?"

"Dunno; never thought about it. I'll be in Slytherin."

"Shame," James said, "I was started to like you."

Sirius grinned. "Me too. Maybe I _will_ break the tradition."

"Could you imagine your family's face?"

Sirius laughed at the prospect of his Mum breaking down over the news her darling boy had abandoned the family's duty and been sorted into Slytherin. His Mum _was_ a nightmare, and his Dad wasn't much better. The sight of his parent's face would be a dream, but he'd be at Hogwarts unable to see it.

 _(Contemplation)_

As the train continued to speed out of the countryside and draw closer and closer to the castle, all spirits were lifted in the two compartments where the previous sour scene had taken place. James and Sirius spoke about Quidditch, Hogwarts, their new adventures and little about classes. While in the other compartment, Severus filled Lily in on everything he knew about Hogwarts, trying to outsmart Lily in the knowledge she had read about in _Hogwarts: A History_.

"So Ravenclaw is for smart people, Hufflepuff is for the kind, Gryffindor for the brave and Slytherin for the ambitious," Lily summarised.

"But Slytherin is the best house," Severus corrected. "That's where _we're_ headed."

Lily had read about Slytherin house in her books. Slytherin was for the ambitious, the powerful, the cunning and the Pure Bloods. Lily didn't stand a chance of being in Slytherin, and the more she read about it the less she wanted to be in there. But she did want to start school with Severus, the only friend she had.

"I like Hufflepuff; they all seem really nice."

Severus snorted. "If you're dim, sure."

Lily frowned. "Isn't Slytherin where You-Know-Who is?"

"He's a powerful Wizard."

"He's scary."

"Only if you're on the wrong side."

Lily bit her lip – a trait she had picked up when she was uneasy. "But I'm Muggleborn, and he kills Muggleborns."

"Only if you're against him."

Lily didn't sound convinced. Slytherin sounded like a frighteningly evil house; that was where all the Dark Wizards came from Lily had read about in the Daily Prophet Severus would give her. Just last week, You-Know-Who had attacked a small Muggle town in Cornwall, apparently for no reason. That was not the side Lily wanted to be on.

"Look!" Severus exclaimed and threw himself against the window. "We're here!"

Lily sped to the window as quickly as Severus had done to get her first view of Hogwarts. However, it was not Hogwarts she saw, but a small platform, dimly lit with a huge shadow stood next to the sign which read _Hogsmeade._

Lily and Severus clambered with the rest of the students off the train, both of them more than eager to catch their first glimpse of Hogwarts. The station which had previously been empty was filled with chatting students, all dressed in Hogwarts robes, heading towards in the same direction. Lily gripped Severus's hand in attempt to avoid being lost. Severus gripped it too and gave Lily a nervous smile.

Lily and Severus followed the direction of the mad crowd. Lily wondered if she had ever seen so many students, there was probably close to one thousand. Everybody was pushing into each other, everybody seemed to be rushing to the castle, but they all knew where they were going. Lily looked at Severus with a panic in her eye.

"Do we go with them? What about our luggage? What happens when we go into the Castle?"

Severus stopped in his tracks and was consequently shoved by a few students who hadn't been looking where they were going. "Erm… I think we go by boat."

"By boat?" Lily looked around. "I don't see a boat. Let's keep walking."

The pair scrambled out of the platform and stood just off the path onto a muddy bank. Lily let go of Severus's hand, stood up on her toes to get a better look of her surroundings.

"Over there!" Lily called and grabbed Severus's hand.

Lily and Severus pushed through the swarm of students headed up a beaten track, and the pair headed to a much smaller group of students all stood around the water bank where forty or so canoes drifted on the water. Lily's stomach dropped; she didn't know how to row a boat. They did not mention this in the books.

"Climb aboard!" A bellowing voice roared, causing Lily to jump out of her skin. "Four to ah boat! We gotta lotta ya to take up tah the cas'le!"

Lily watched as other students walked the dock and sat in the boats. The man with the bellowing voice was right; there was a lot of students. Lily attempted a head count but with everyone rushing off in different directions, it was hard to keep count. If there was a lot of students, what if there wasn't enough beds to sleep in? What if they were sorted into their houses for convenience and not for their traits?

Lily and Severus joined the back of the line and sat themselves down in a boat with two girls, both of which who looked as nervous as Lily.

"…Dad said there's normally forty to fifty in a year," Lily heard as she swung her legs over the bench.

"Mum said there's sixty," the other girl whispered back.

Lily's fear of not being sorted correctly sunk in, and she blurted out, "what will happen?"

One of the other girl's looked at Lily alarmed. "They'll have to make room."

"What if they can't?"

Both of the girls started giggling and one looked at Severus. "Is she Muggleborn?" Severus nodded. "Don't worry. They won't make us sleep outside."

Lily bit her lip. Was being a Muggleborn really going to be a problem? Severus had promised her it wouldn't be, but it was the first thing these girls said to her.

"I'm Jodi," one of the girls informed. "My Mum's a Matron at the school."

"Lily," Lily said, "and this is Severus."

As the last words came out of Lily's mouth, the boats started to move. Lily looked at the three other people in the boat to see if any of them reached for an oar, but none of them did. Initially, Lily was shocked that the boat started to move on its own, but this was Hogwarts, and she felt immediately dim for not realising it sooner.

"I can't wait to start," the other girl said.

"You won't be saying that at the end of term, Ruthie."

"History of Magic sounds fascinating," Ruthie said to Lily, "have you read about it much?"

"Oh – yeah. The Goblin Wars sounds-"

"-Fascinating!" Ruthie finished and Lily nodded with a smile. "I've read so many History books – my brother _loves_ it! He wants to travel the world discovering Historical places. He said I can go with him when I've finished Hogwarts. What are you two excited for?"

"Dark Arts," Severus said quickly.

Jodi arched an eyebrow. " _Defence Against_ the Dark Arts?"

Severus smirked. "Obviously."

"Dark Arts does sound fascinating – but terrifying. Have you read everything in _the Daily Prophet_ , Lily? Well I guess you haven't been able to get it. But there's so much going on with it! That's why Professor Dumbledore's hired an Auror to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year – did you know that?" Before Lily could reply that she hadn't, Ruth continued speaking. "Apparently they never last long in the job. Maybe it's the stress. But if they can't handle teaching students, why would they apply for the job at all?"

"Ruth likes to talk." Jodi leaned forward to Lily to tell her.

Lily giggled and for the rest of the boat ride, they continued to listen to Ruth Baker talk about everything she knew at Hogwarts – which was a lot, as her entire family had attended Hogwarts since the school had opened. Although Severus seemed to grow tired of the blonde's incessant chat, Lily found it all fascinating: receiving a first-hand account of everything in the Wizarding World. The only thing that stopped Ruth talking, was when Jodi Kaur exclaimed that she could see the castle.

Lily and Severus, Ruth and Jodi were all captivated at the sight of the castle. Though it was dark outside, the castle seemed to light up the sky. In every window, a yellow light emitted, giving a warm and homely feeling to a castle whose exterior probably intended the opposite. It was the largest building lily had ever seen. With towers, turrets, amazing gardens and décor, it was truly breath taking. The lights from the candles seemed to dance in the lake and the moonlight danced on the branches of the trees in the Forbidden Forest which Lily had read so much about.

Captivated by the castle, the group of first years seldom noticed that they had arrived at Hogwarts. A group of five or six boys were the first ones disembarking from the boats. Lily could hear what they were talking about; the whole area was quiet apart from the group of boys discussing something which was not directly Hogwarts related. It made Lily wonder how, after seeing this beautiful castle, could they discuss something which was not this?

"Wow." Lily whispered to Severus as they stood up. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Severus breathed, such as breath taken as Lily.

Lily couldn't get off the boat quick enough. Eager to get into the castle and see her first sight of the interior, Lily and Severus became one of the first to enter the castle. The corridor was made of stone, the walls hung with paintings which greeted them upon arrival. This was not something that surprised Lily; she had read about the talking and moving paintings, but it was still odd to see; before this, the only photographs Lily had seen were still, Muggle ones, and to think some were going to talk about her filled her with a sudden glee.

"'ite. Wait 'ere. I'll go ge' Professor McGonagall," said the tall man.

The tall man left the large group of students and took a small door off to the right. Lily looked around at her classmates, all with mixed expressions of bewilderment, nerves and disbelief. Lily felt all three of them.

"What happens now?" Lily heard a boy behind her ask.

"We get sorted," another replied.

Soon enough as the boy had answered Lily's question, a tall, stern looing Witch in black robes came out of the door the large man had entered. Lily knew this to be Professor McGonagall: the Witch who had entered her home to explain to her family Lily would be attending Hogwarts. Lily expected Professor McGonagall to at least give her a smile to reassure her, but the Professor addressed them altogether, without a second glance at Lily.

"When you enter these doors, you will be sorted into your respective houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Please line up in twos and we will enter the Great Hall."

Lily found herself magnetically drawn to Severus. The pair stood close together, their shoulders touching. It was then Lily realised just how nervous Severus was, and when the door opened, the pair's nerves multiplied by ten.

When the doors opened, the large group of new students were exposed to the Great Hall and all heads turned to them. Professor McGonagall lead the way, walking confidently between two of the four long tables Lily guessed represented the four houses. As the new students walked, the older students watched, whispering and gesturing towards some of them. Most of them smiled, likely remembering how nerve racking it was the first time they entered the Great Hall, too. Some older students were waving and the younger ones would wave back timidly.

Where they assembled at the end of the walk, was in front of a long table, horizontal and on a raised platform. On a single stool sat an old, battered hat and beside it stood Professor McGonagall. Adults, Lily presumed were the Professors, sat high above the students, all dressed smartly and watching over them. Lily felt her stomach tie in a knot, feeling as if all eyes were on her.

The hat which sat on the stool began to move and the whole room fell silent. The hat cleared his throat, and began to sing. It was likely that not many people heard hats sing, as most of the new students were alarmed at the prospect of a singing hat who sand about houses, dark magic and the history of Hogwarts. It was a morbid song the Hat sung, about a time before the war Lily read about, the time before the Dark Lord: a time of peace and tranquillity, a simpler time, and how there was hope for a better world. Lily listened to the song intently.

At the end of the song, there was silence, broken by the applause from Hogwarts Headmaster: Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore was a tall man, stern-looking but kind, too. He had an automatic aura of power and authority. His long hair was combed finely and his beard decorated with silver beads. Dumbledore wore crimson and purple robes, decorated with silver crescent moons.

"When I call your name out, you will step forward, place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall opened up the scroll of parchment, cleared her throat, and read the first name, "Keith Abbott."

Keith Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff within a matter of seconds, and walked over to the applauding Hufflepuff table. Next was Edward Arden, who became a Ravenclaw, and then Thomas Avery, who was sorted into Slytherin as soon as the hat touched the first hair on his head. Ruth Baker, the girl from the boat became a Ravenclaw and sat beside Edward Arden, who seemed pleased to have somebody else who was new join him at the table. Two more names were called, one being sorted into Gryffindor, the other Hufflepuff, when the boy from the train was called forward.

 _(Stranger things have happened)_

"Sirius Black."

Sirius Black walked through the group of new students after receiving a pat on the back from James. Sirius sat himself up on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Not very pretty, am I?"

Sirius almost jumped off his stool. Though the Hat spoke in a quiet whisper, its voice felt as if it was echoing around the Great Hall.

"Not my first choice," admitted Sirius.

The hat guffawed. "Hmm… Black. Seen many of those in my time. Black… Good blood line… Not Slytherin, eh?"

"No," Sirius whispered. He found himself staring into the face of James Potter. " _Not_ Slytherin."

"All's well and good. I suppose it'll be GRYFFINDOR."

Sirius gave a small smile, but beamed when he saw the delight on James's face. The Gryffindor table cheered and Sirius handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall. Sirius was careful not to look at the Slytherin table – no… His cousins… They would write to his Mum and Dad… Sirius almost stopped in his tracks, tempted to go back and beg the Hat to change its mind. No. He was a Gryffindor now. He had to be brave.

Sirius watched more students being sorted. Another boy joined him at the Gryffindor table and they all watched the rest of the sorting take place. Sirius noted a majority so far had gone to Ravenclaw, and the Head of Ravenclaw House looked very pleased of that. Sirius saw the tiny man, Professor Flitwick, sit taller and taller every time a new student joined his house. Before long, Gryffindor got their first female first year: the girl Sirius and James had insulted on the train.

Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor within a second, and she practically skipped over to the table. _Her mate won't be pleased,_ Sirius thought as she took the seat next to him. However, when Lily took one look at him, she frowned and turned her back.

The students listened in as more and more go sorted into their houses. The usual students got sorted into Slytherin: Lestrange, Rosier, Avery, Carrow – all the children Sirius had grown up with, the children who his parents told him he would be lifelong friends with. Now that wasn't the case. He would have to make new friends with the eleven-year-olds sat around him on the table. Sirius was glad when James Potter was sorted into Gryffindor and the pair beamed at each other when James sat down at the table.

"Congratulations on breaking the tradition," James called to Sirius.

The rest of the students were sorted, and not long after James Potter came Severus Snape: an _angry_ Severus Snape at that.

 _(Why?)_

 _Lily… Lily… She was supposed to be in Slytherin with me…_ He was shaking with anger when the hat had sorted her into Gryffindor. _Why… Why?_ Severus was still angry now, so angry he could barely hear when his own name was called. _I can ask the Hat. I can ask the Hat to put me in Gryffindor with Lily._

The hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor," Severus said in a whisper, "Gryffindor."

"Though you are brave," the Sorting Hat said, "it is not for you. SLYTHERIN."

A pang of grief struck Severus in the stomach, his only thought being about his best friend. Severus looked at the Gryffindor table and met Lily's eyes. She gave him a small, sorry smile and Severus returned it. _We're best friends,_ Severus thought, _nothing can change that._

Severus quickly headed over to the Slytherin table, afraid to let his worries be shown in front of his new House. Severus sat down on the bench, a tall, blonde Prefect clapped him on the back.

"Welcome to Slytherin," he said.

"Thanks," Severus mumbled back.

The Sorting continued, students were sorted here and there but Severus seldom paid attention. Severus watched Lily. She looked happy enough, clapping when a student got sorted into Gryffindor as every student did. Severus didn't clap when somebody got sorted into Slytherin; he _hated_ them. It should have been Lily who was sat at the table with him, not anybody else.

As the last student was sorted (Georgiana Wilkes became a Slytherin), Professor Dumbledore gave a quick speed before the four tables were occupied by an assortment of different foods. Severus hadn't seen so much food in his life, he doubted he had even eaten half of it in his lifetime. Suddenly, his anger felt into hunger and he found himself tucking into chicken legs, lamb shanks and sweet potatoes with the rest of his classmates.

"I can't believe it." sighed a tall girl who was sat beside the Prefect who welcomed Severus to Slytherin. "Aunt Walburga will be devastated."

"You should write to her." The Prefect advised.

Severus looked at them both. "Sirius Black?" Severus asked.

"Yes," the blonde girl said coldly, "have you met him?"

"Sort of." Replied Severus.

"First Black to not be in Slytherin in – well – in ages. Forever maybe."

Severus didn't particularly care about Sirius Black's family matters. After meeting him on the train, Severus didn't particularly care about him at all.

"I'll write to Aunt Walburga; I doubt he will."

"When she finds out he might be sharing a room with Mudbloods she'll drag him out." the Prefect snickered.

"I don't blame her," said the blonde tartly, "I'd do the same."

"He's always been an odd one." The boy across from Severus at the table chimed in. "Sulking around at parties, pretending he's better than everyone else. I never liked him."

"Yes you did," another blonde girl said coolly, "you always asked him to play Quidditch with you."

"Yeah, when we were eight."

"I didn't realise you were eight last week, Evan"

Evan scowled at the blonde girl and began to stab at his potatoes. The blonde girl looked very smug with herself.

"What do you think of the newest Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Rodolphous?" The Prefect asked.

Rodolphous Lestrange – who Severus saw wore a similar badge to a Prefect – grinned across the table. "Well Malfoy… I think we ought to keep him in mind."

Lucius Malfoy smirked back. "I think you're right."

"Isn't he an Auror?" Evan asked quickly.

"Extra defence for the castle," Rodolphous Lestrange yawned.

"How do you know that?" The older blonde girl asked.

Rodolphous flicked his shiny badge. "Being Head Boy has its perks, Narcissa."

Narcissa Black rolled her eyes. "How did _you_ become Head Boy over someone like Fabian Prewett?"

"Because Prewett is a snotty little git," Rodolphous barked.

"He had an internship at the Auror Office," Lucius Malfoy informed.

"Another one to keep in mind."

Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphous Lestrange both grinned at each other. At the time, Severus didn't know who they might become, but judging by the first interaction, Severus never thought it would be impossible.

"Dumbledore favours him though." Stated a boy who looked very similar to Rodolphous Lestrange, just slightly younger, possibly a brother.

"Dumbledore always favours Prewett's and people like them," Rodolphous said.

"He must have liked you," said the blonde first year Severus remembered from the sorting, "if he made you Head Boy."

"It was Slughorn's doing," Rodolphous explained.

"Which one's he?"

Rodolphous put his arm around the blonde and pointed up at the Professor's table. Rodolphous pointed to a short, stout fellow who was laughing with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Professor Slughorn was the Head of Slytherin House which Severus quickly discovered, and always favoured the talented. Rodolphous explained that he 'collected' impressive students, including himself and his brother Rabastan, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were amongst the others, as well as Fabian Prewett who Rodolphous had beaten to being Head Boy.

"You'll get an invite," Rodolphous reassured to the blonde girl. "You're our sister."

Rolling her eyes: "You've always been better at magic than me."

"Because you've always been underage." Rabastan explained.

"You'll be high up in the ranks with your class, Marlene," Lucius began, "you're a Lestrange: a Pure Blood. We always are."

"Unless your name's Henry Goyle."

The older students exchanged a snicker and looked four seats down to a large boy savagely eating a chicken leg. He certainly didn't look very intelligent as he chewed on a chicken bone with grease dripping down his chin which he used the sleeve of his robe to wipe off.

Severus wondered if he would get an invite. After all, he knew a lot about magic. Granted he didn't know how to perform it yet, but knowing the theory and all the necessary information around it had to count for something. Severus knew that Lily would get an invitation, even if it was due to Slughorn's curiosity about her. She was bound to do well at Hogwarts; she had a great mind.

(Another time)

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Lily began to adjust to her new life. Lily listened to the conversations around her: other first years got to know each other and share their excitement about starting school. Older students passed on their experiences of the school, but Lily found her eyes landing on Severus at the table beside her. She wondered what he could be talking about and who he was speaking to. She wondered if he was thinking about her, or if them being in separate houses meant the end of their friendship, the thought of which made Lily uneasy.

"Are you not hungry?" The boy beside Lily asked quietly.

Shaking her head: "No."

"Me neither." He admitted. "I'm Remus."

Did everybody in the Wizarding World have uncommon names? Everybody she had met so far: Severus, Sirius, Remus, they all had different names.

"Lily," said Lily.

"It's nice to meet you."

Lily looked at the boy who spoke to her and she almost let out a gasp. The boy was of about Lily's height with light brown hair, which if Lily wasn't mistaken looked thick and matted, almost like fur. He had a clump missing from the side of his head and just below was a large, fresh cut from above his ear to the bottom of his neck. Remus saw her staring at him and he quickly put his hand over it.

"My Mum's not very good at cutting hair." Remus explained.

"Oh," said Lily, "neither is mine."

"She said it would make me stand out more if I leave it." Remus grinned.

"It will definitely be something to talk about."

Remus laughed. "Lamb shank?"

"No thank you," replied Lily.

"They're good."

"I'm not really hungry?"

"Nervous?" Lily nodded. "Me too. I've never been away from my Mum and Dad for so long."

"Me neither," admitted Lily.

She felt bad she hadn't given her Mum and Dad a second thought since she arrived; she had allowed her fears about Severus to overtake the thought about not seeing her parents for three months. Instantly, Lily felt guilty – and even less hungry.

After a short while, the main course turned into a table of desserts, to which everybody – even if they were full from dinner – began to tuck into. Even Lily was tempted to break her hunger strike and try some of the cakes before her, but really she couldn't stomach it. Instead, she engaged in small talk with Remus throughout dessert.

When the tables were cleared of food and most people were now feeling exhausted due to over eating, Professor Dumbledore once more stood at his podium.

"I trust you all enjoyed your feast, my compliments to the chefs," Professor Dumbledore began. "I would just like to say a few more words to you all before we all head off to our beds for a rest before term begins tomorrow. Firstly, I would like to begin by informing all new students, and reminding some of the old ones, that the Forbidden Forest is, if you excuse me simplicity, forbidden. Again, nobody is to be outside the castle walls after sunset without explicit permission from myself or Heads of Houses. This is for your own safety, as well as for the sanity of us Professors.

I would also like to address the rumours you have all heard about the newest member to our castle grounds. As some of you may have heard, we have planted a tree in the grounds near the Forbidden Forest. Why you may ask? Well, to add a little bit of _excitement_ to Hogwarts." This was meant as a joke, but nobody was laughing. "On a serious note though, any student seen interfering with the tree at any time will be instructed to head straight to me – as long as your limbs are still intact.

Also, I am happy to announce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor: Professor Philip Verdant. Professor Verdant will be taking over from Professor Latchford after he has decided to leave us due to unforeseen family circumstances. Professor Verdant, we welcome you to Hogwarts."

There was an applause for the newest Professor. Professor Verdant stood up from his seat, inbetween two women and put up a hand to thank for the applause. Professor Verdant was tall with light brown hair and looked as if he was in his mid-twenties. Lily could hear some giggles from surrounding girls and words such as "handsome" rang in her ears. Lily applauded with the rest of them.

"Now, it is time we head off to bed. Prefects, I will leave you with the responsibility of ensuring the First Years make it safely and soundly up to their dormitories. And with that, I wish you good night and have a happy first term."

An applause followed Professor Dumbledore's words combined with the sound of scraping chairs and conversation. Lily remained sat down and looked around at the other First Years. All of them looked as uncertain as Lily did and all searched the room for the Gryffindor Prefects. Lily saw Severus leaving the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherin house. Lily hoped he would stay behind and talk to her. Maybe he was mad at her for not being in Slytherin…

"Come on then you lot," a tall boy called to them, "this way unless you can make it on your own."

Quickly, Lily followed after the Gryffindor Prefect and he lead them out of the Great Hall.

As Lily walked the corridors of Hogwarts, she tried to make a mental note on how she would find the Great Hall in the morning. Instead, Lily made a mental note to wake up early to try and find her way back instead.

The small gathering of Gryffindors stopped outside the largest portrait Lily had seen so far. The portrait contained a large woman dressed in pink.

"Patronus," the Prefect said. He turned around and looked at the First Years. "Remember this password or you won't be able to get in." The portrait swung open. "Come on then."

Lily got the impression the Prefect didn't particularly want to show them where the common room was. The Prefect barely addressed the castle at all, and when they encountered a ghost floating through a wall, the Prefect ignored it as if seeing a ghost was a normal occurrence.

The Gryffindor common room was a round, circular room with sofas, tables, paintings, (another ghost) and a tower with staircases.

"Right. Girls, you're on the left, boys on the right. Your names will be on the door, your trunks in your rooms – and you're on the first floor. Any questions, ask me in the morning. Breakfast starts at half seven, lessons start at nine. Don't be late. Erm… yeah, you're all on the first floor of the tower, so just up there. Erm… Dunno what else to say. My names Joseph. Have a good time?"

Lily looked around at the other First Years who looked as confused as each other. Joseph the Prefect shrugged before heading up the staircase. A few mumbles were exchanged and the boys and girls took their respective staircases and went to find their rooms.

A couple of girls who were in the crowd with Lily were stood outside the door. Lily saw her name on a scrap of paper attached to the door (Lily assumed it had been hastily written by Joseph the Prefect) and one of the girls swung open the door.

Five beds stood in the room, each with a trunk and animal at the foot of the bed. Three windows inbetween the beds allowed the light of the moon to shine through, but the room was still dimly lit despite candles being hung up around the room. Lily walked across the room to where she recognised her trunk and owl. Lily put her finger in the cage of the owl and stroked the top of its head gingerly.

One of her dorm mates who occupied the bed beside Lily smiled sweetly at her and Lily returned the smile.

"I like your owl. What's its name?"

"Toby."

"That's cute," the girl smiled, "I got a cat."

"How will you write home?"

"The school has owls," the girl explained, "I don't like birds." Lily looked at the cat that the girl had released from its cage. It was a large, fluffy cat which was rubbing itself gently against the girl's thigh and purring softly. "This is Snuffles… I named him when I was six."

"He's cute," Lily smiled.

"Yeah. He reminds me of home too. So what's your name? I'm Mary."

"Lily. And you can borrow my owl if you like," Lily informed, picking up Toby's cage and lifting it onto her bed.

"Oh no don't worry, I can use the school's."

"No, it's fine – absolutely fine – I don't mind."

"Thank you."

On the bed there were two ties laid out: crimson and gold: the Gryffindor colours. Lily lifted them both up, and as tired as she was, she began to unpack her trunk.

 _(Introductions)_

A very similar scene was taking place in the Slytherin dormitories. Severus was unpacking his own belongings, folding his jumpers and trousers into drawers and hanging his off-white shirts in the wardrobe. His robes ready for tomorrow hung on his wardrobe door. Severus was sharing his room with four other boys, the same as Lily. The difference being: the four other boys all knew each other where as in Lily's dormitory, nobody knew anyone. Severus would have preferred that, and while the four boys spoke to each other, Severus listened in, learning names, learning secrets.

Evan Rosier was the ring leader of the four boys, which Severus deducted was down to power. Evan was proud of this one fact: his father was 'close friends' with the Dark Lord.

Another boy was Marcus Mulciber, the slowest of the four boys. Severus contemplated whether that was for show, or if the boy was all muscle and no brain.

The next was Halford Nott: the quieter of the four, but when he spoke he spoke with authority and dealt pragmatically.

The last was Thomas Avery, closer with Evan Rosier than the other two. Avery was arrogant and eager to be the ring leader.

Once unpacked, Severus headed to the bathroom to prepare for the following morning. Severus took a hot shower (a luxury they could not afford at home), cleaned his teeth, ran a comb through his hair and changed into his night clothes. Severus had never shared a room before and was troubled about bathroom routines, sleeping habits and everything that came with sharing a room with four other boys. This made Severus grateful his bed was next to the bathroom; he wouldn't be stumbling in the darkness trying to find his way, nor would he wake anybody up if he needed to go in the middle of the night.

Severus walked to his bed and sat down. The four boys were all stood around Rosier and Avery who were laid down on Rosier's bed which was across the room from Severus's. There was a part of Severus who wanted to join them, an even bigger part of him wished he was part of their crowd, that his Mum had introduced him to Pure Bloods and not the neighbours on his street. Severus had no idea how to join their conversation, let alone start one. He was grateful when their ringleader addressed him.

"So where are you from?" Evan Rosier asked, his eyes searching Severus.

"Worcestershire," replied Severus.

"Whereabouts?"

"Cokeworth."

Rosier looked to Avery. "Explains it."

"Explains what?" Severus demanded.

"Why we haven't heard of Snape. You're not from London."

"No," Severus confirmed.

"We all are," Avery said.

"Most Purebloods are."

"So why aren't you?" Rosier demanded.

"Not all Purebloods can be from London," Severus remarked.

"If you're an important one you are."

Severus doubted if this was true. "Well, I can't be very important then."

"No you're not," Mulciber snickered.

Rosier got off the bed. Rosier stood a few centimetres shorter than Severus, but in that moment, Severus felt as if Rosier were a giant, and he a mouse.

"We don't want you to fall into the wrong crowd, Severus. You need to be careful who you're seen with here. It can... Shape your destiny." Severus paused, allowing Rosier to continue. "Us Purebloods have to look out for one another, don't we." Severus agreed with a nod. "I'll tell my father about you. Put in a good word."

Unsure of how to respond to this, Severus merely nodded and Rosier returned to his bed. Severus felt himself relax slightly, but he doubted it would be for very long. Rosier referred to 'the wrong crowd.' It didn't take a Pureblood from London to understand what he meant by this.


	2. Loneliness can be the Hardest Word

**A:N:** Welcome to all new readers, and many thanks if you've come back to read some more! I would love to hear some feedback from you all, so don't forget to leave a little comment when you've finished reading this chapter! It would be much appreciated! Or else, how would I know if you're enjoying the story and want me to continue it? I don't want to write a long lengthy story and no one's reading it! Even a fav would be welcome!

* * *

 _(Loneliness Can Be the Hardest Word)_

For as long as he could remember, Remus Lupin felt alone.

Alone may have been too weak to describe how he felt. Isolated would be a better choice of word. Petrified too. Remus was always petrified.

Remus didn't sleep the first night he arrived at Hogwarts. He listened to the sounds of the students in the dormitories around him, the sound of the wind whistling outside his window, and the sounds of his dorm mates sleeping. The quiet boy Peter snored, Sirius talked in his sleep and James slept so silently he could have died and no one would know.

Remus didn't try and sleep. The same thoughts replayed over and over in his mind. Memories and experiences haunted him like a ghost. He didn't like to think about these things, but he did. Every night he thought about full moon. Every night for the past six years.

Remus remembered his first transformation. He was in his bedroom, six-years-old when they used to live in Cardiff. His bedroom was blue with little broomstick stickers on the skirting board and his lampshade was a solar system with the planets levitating around the lightbulb. His Mum was leaning against the windowsill and his Dad sat at the end of his bed. Remus tossed and turned in bed, unable to suppress the screams of pain that came with the transformation. When Remus transformed, his Dad told him he tried to reason with the wolf cub and remind him who they were, but Remus had lunged at his parents, trying to attack. His Mum tried to cuddle him, to remind him he was loved, but Remus had tried to attack. She was a Muggle, who was naïve enough to believe a mother's love could conquer lycanthropy. His Dad dragged his Mum out the room kicking and screaming, pushed a coffee table against the door and waited out the night outside his room.

Remus couldn't remember it, but hearing about it from his Dad the next day had stuck with him. Since then, they had moved from village to village, county to county whenever the neighbours became suspicious. No amount of silencing charms could stop the local gossip.

There wasn't long until the next full moon, Remus counted the days off like most people count down to a holiday. He was already feeling weak, tired and nauseas and the scars from last month were still on his body, like the scar on his face he noticed people staring at. His new dorm mates were courteous enough not to mention it, but he could feel their gaze on him.

Remus wondered what his dorm mates would do if they found out about him. Would they shun him, go to Professor McGonagall and demand they move to a different room because he was a threat? Or would they take it further, go to Professor Dumbledore and threaten to write to the newspapers if they didn't kick him out of Hogwarts. _Would_ Dumbledore kick him out of Hogwarts despite the precautions the school had taken in order for him to attend safely? How many excuses could he make to everybody about his absences? Would they even believe him?

Remus dragged himself out of bed at the crack of dawn and went to the bathroom. Remus turned on the shower and sat on the bathroom floor while the room steamed up. Remus stared up at the corner of the ceiling, his breathing heavy as his lungs filled with steam. Remus didn't intend on having a shower, but it meant he was somewhere else other than his bed. He daren't go down to the common room or wander around the corridors in case he was spotted and questioned. He didn't want to draw attention to himself.

After a long while, Remus turned off the shower and stood up, flexing his muscles after sitting down for so long. Remus ran the cold tap and splashed some cold water on his face, flinching when the water made contact with the wound. Remus cleaned his teeth, brushed his hair, put on his uniform and quietly left the bathroom.

His dorm mates were still fast asleep. Remus squinted his eyes to make out the time on James's clock: _5:22_ , still over two hours until breakfast was served and a lot earlier than anybody else would wake up.

Remus sat back on his bed and picked up a book he had placed on his bedside table. It was a mandatory text book for Potions. Remus opened the first page and began to read.

After reading thirteen chapters in the dimly lit dormitory, his first roommate woke up. Sirius shot up in bed and took a panicked look around and Remus almost dropped his book in alarm. The two boys stared at each other.

"Whatcha doing awake?" Sirius yawned, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

Remus checked his watch. "Quarter past seven."

The other boy groaned and threw himself back into his bed. "Too early."

"It's the first day," Remus said meekly.

"Tired," Sirius replied.

Just as Remus was about to continue his book, Sirius jumped out of bed. "Shower," Remus heard his dorm mate mutter.

Remus settled back into his bed, his heart racing. He closed his book and rested it on his bed side table. Remus listened to the water running in the bathroom while looking through a gap in the curtain of the new, fresh morning of Hogwarts. Understandably, nobody was up and about outside yet, he doubted if anyone was yet.

Almost as soon as Sirius had turned off the water, the other two boys woke, nearly at the same time. Remus watched the pair of them lay in their beds, stare up at the ceiling and then turn to one another.

"Ite?" James grunted.

"Ite." Peter confirmed.

James rose first and looked surprised to see Remus sat up in bed. Peter stood up and he too looked surprised to see Remus awake.

"Ite?" Remus asked with a sheepish smile.

"What time is it?" Peter grumbled.

"Half past seven."

James let out a low whistle. "Thank Merlin I had a shower last night."

"I'll skip it," Peter yawned.

Once Sirius was out of the shower, the other two boys got themselves ready for the day ahead. Without a word exchanged on the matter, the four boys waited for each one to get ready so they could go down to the Great Hall together. Maybe it was some sort of instinct that they were all in the same boat and didn't want to go down to breakfast alone, so instead, formed a sort of pack, and stuck together.

It took many attempts to find the Great Hall. At one point they thought they could go no lower in the castle when they were chased away by an angry Slytherin ghost and at one point, they found themselves at the back of the castle.

"At least we know how to get to Potions and Herbology." Peter remarked optimistically once the four boys finally found the Great Hall. "And we're not late for breakfast!"

The four boys walked down between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables and found room in the middle of the long bench. James, Sirius and Peter all helped themselves to large plates of eggs, bacon, sausages and beans, whereas Remus, who never had much of an appetite towards full moon, helped himself to a slice of toast and nibble at it.

By the time the boy's had finished their first plate of food, the Great Hall was suddenly swarmed with an infestation of owls. Everybody looked up at the ceiling to identify their family owl. A letter was dropped to Peter, Remus and James and many people around them. Sirius on the other hand, received something different entirely.

"Fuck," Sirius whispered.

The people around them who saw what Sirius had received either stared at him with anticipation or laughed.

"You better run." Peter advised.

Before Sirius had lifted his bottom off his chair, the letter – which was no letter at all, actually, but a Howler, erupted and, in his Mother's voice, began to scream.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK. I CAN NOT _BELIEVE_ WHAT I HAD TO READ WHEN I WOKE UP THIS MORNING. MY SON. MY FIRST BORN SON, HEIR TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK, A GRYFFINDOR. FRIEND TO MUDBLOOD AND BLOOD TRAITOR ALIKE. I AM ASHAMED. YOUR FATHER IS ASHAMED. YOU HAVE BROUGHT DEVASTATION AND HUMILITY TO YOUR FAMILY. WE HAVE BEEN DISHONOURED. YOU HAVE-"

The Great Hall never got to find out what Sirius had done, for their Head of House, Professor McGonagall had rushed over to the four boys and incinerated the Howler.

"Black, a word please."

Ashamed and humiliated, Sirius looked around the hall. Due to the obscenities his mother had voiced, nobody was laughing anymore. Sirius stood up from the bench and Remus could see that he was trembling, but Sirius was trying to put on a brave face. He swung his bag over his shoulder and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

* * *

 _(A Stab In The Back)_

She led him to a small room behind a door where the Professor's table stood. Professor McGonagall sat down on a battered arm chair and Sirius sat on the stool opposite her.

"Do you drink tea, Sirius?"

"No," Sirius replied.

"How are you?"

"It wasn't how I imagined my first day of Hogwarts going if I'm honest, Professor."

"That goes without saying. It was very brave of you to tell your Mother that you were sorted into Gryffindor."

"I didn't write to her." He admitted.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "I see."

"Didn't have time."

"I see. Do you know who did?"

Shrugging: "My cousin."

"Potentially."

His cousins had always been a lifetime of pain. A majority of his family he could barely tolerate. His cousin Bellatrix was the shining star of the Black family: excellent grades, excellent connections. Narcissa was the beauty and had been dating the wealthy Lucius Malfoy since they were thirteen-years-old and were allowed to go on Hogsmeade trips. Andromeda was the career woman, and though Sirius detested her the least, he couldn't stand how she would insult her family behind their backs but be all sunshine and rainbows to their face. And then there was the extended family and the family friends, the ones who hosted illustrious parties just for the sake of it, to show off their wealth, power and status. Sirius had always hated them.

Even to receive that Howler had felt like a stab in the back, even if it was a classic Narcissa move: strategic, to get everybody on her side. He knew his family wouldn't take it well, but not that badly to send a Howler, to humiliate him, to use the word Mudblood so loosely. It was a word used every day in their home, but it felt new when screamed at him in front of the entire school.

"We don't tolerate that sort of language here, Mr. Black, nor do we tolerate those views."

Sirius looked up at his Professor. "I – I don't-"

"-I'm not suggesting you do, I am merely reminding you of the school rules, and you will do well to adhere to them. In my House you live by my rules. This is not the Noble House of Black where you can use such language, you are at Hogwarts now, and we will _not_ tolerate discrimination of any kind. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not. Using. Those. Words." Sirius felt his blood boil. "I'm not like that."

"So I will ask you again, Mr. Black. How are you?"

Was this some sort of trick adults play on children to get them to tell the truth? "Why wasn't I in Slytherin?"

"The Sorting Hat has been sorting students into houses for as long as the school has been constructed, and in all my years of teaching, I have never known it to be wrong."

Sirius paused. "So I'm destined to shame my family."

"I knew your mother and father, Mr. Black, and I've taught a lot of your family, so believe me when I say that you being sorted into Gryffindor is _not_ the shame being brought to your family." Unsure of what to say, Sirius nodded. "Would you like me to escort you back to your friends?"

"Uh, no," Sirius said quickly. Having his Head of House escorting him back to his table would match the humiliation of the Howler. "Thanks, though."

An uncomfortable silence passed between the pair until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and stood up. "I will see you in Transfiguration, Black."

"Alright."

Sirius followed suit, standing up and followed Professor McGonagall to the door. The Professor held it open for him and he walked back out.

The silence that followed after the Howler had entered now that more students had joined the Great Hall. Though he received some distasteful looks from other students, nobody looked as if they were going to dwell on it.

Sirius joined his dorm mates back for breakfast. James was on his second plate of food while the other two boys read their letters from home.

"How did it go?" Peter asked.

"Fine," Sirius replied, "can you pass me the orange juice?"

Remus slid the white jug over to him. "Are you in trouble?"

"Nah," Sirius said with a smile, "think she felt sorry for me."

"Your Mum seems… intense." Remarked James.

"Yup." Sirius confirmed.

Professor McGonagall returned twenty minutes later with the boy's timetables. When Peter saw it he groaned, murmuring something along the lines of that he had packed the wrong books in his bag.

"Double potions with Slytherin, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Hufflepuff, Charms with Slytherin and Double History of Magic with Ravenclaw," Remus read out.

"Great." Sirius yawned. "Slytherin."

"At least we know how to get to Potions and Herbology now!" Peter reminded them with a smile.

* * *

 _(Change)_

As the boys ate their breakfast and waited for the bell to chime to indicate lessons were starting, more and more students filled into the Great Hall. One student who entered the hall was Lily, who looked anxiously around the Great Hall for a familiar face. Lily woke first out of the girls in her dorm and snuck away quickly and quietly. She had hoped Severus would be down here already and waiting for her, but as she scanned the Slytherin table he was nowhere to be seen.

Lily walked slowly down the table and sat on her own a short distance away from a group of seventh year boys. Lily lifted her book bag off her shoulder and onto the empty seat around her. Strategically she sat so she could watch the door and students come in, and every time she heard someone new enter, she would life her head up quickly and check who they were. None of them were Severus.

It wasn't until Lily had been sat there for fifteen minutes did she see Severus enter the hall. He was walking in with a group of Slytherin students, all of similar age to them. Lily wondered if she should go over to him, or maybe he was avoiding her and angry that she had not been sorted into Slytherin. Lily watched him sit with the group of boys, nestled in between two brunette boys. Lily continued to watch him, hoping that he would look up. Eventually he did and greeted her with a meek smile to which Lily returned with an eager wave and a beckon to come over. Severus stood up, picked up his bag and hurried over to Lily, who beamed when he came over.

"Good morning." Lily chirped cheerfully. "How was last night?"

"Fine," Severus said, "yours?"

"Hogwarts is brilliant." She had been so eager to tell him everything. "The talking paintings! The moving staircases! And the beds are _so_ comfy, I don't think I've ever slept in a bed so big or comfy! What's your common room like?"

"Dark," Severus said, sitting himself down opposite Lily.

"Really? Ours is so big and bright and warm! We have a huge fireplace in the common room, lots of sofas!" Lily continued to ramble on about the Gryffindor common room while Severus smiled and nodded. "Do you know what your first class is yet?"

"Yeah, we just got our timetables, the Prefect handed them out."

Lily bit her lip. "I-I haven't got mine yet."

"Well, it's Potions with me so we can go together."

Severus's acknowledgment of her warmed her heart. She reached over the table and took his hand, to which he looked at her surprised. "I'm sorry, Sev."

"What for?"

"About Slytherin. I didn't even get a chance to ask the hat, it just-"

"-Don't worry." Severus interrupted coolly. "It obviously chose the right place for you."

"Yeah," Lily said tentatively, pulling her hand away.

"I don't think you'd like Slytherin." Severus remarked. "The beds don't sound as comfy."

Lily grinned. "Do you want to go exploring at Lunch?"

"Yeah," Severus said with a smile.

The two continued to eat breakfast with Lily filling Severus in on the Gryffindor common room and the girls she was sharing her dorm with. Severus said little about the Slytherin common room and the boys which Lily found odd; he had been so excited to come to Hogwarts and see everything. Maybe the boys in his room weren't very nice.

At quarter to nine, Lily and Severus left the Great Hall to go down to Potions. Lily had been begging Severus to go down earlier, worried that they might not find the classroom. After several lengthy minutes of reassuring that Severus knew where the classroom was, the pair finally went down to the dungeons. Lily understood immediately what Severus meant by the dungeons being dark; if it wasn't for the torches mounted on the walls, they would scarcely be able to see anything.

They joined a group of ten or so other students all grouped around the door to their classroom. Some were peeking inside while others nonchalantly lazed against the wall, waiting for lessons to begin. Lily was one who stood eagerly by the door, barely able to contain her excitement about attending her first class.

"I wonder what we'll learn," Lily said.

"Potions is my guess," Severus said dryly.

"Ha ha." Lily retorted. "Do you think we'll actually be allowed to make a potion, or do you think we'll be copying notes and having introductions? That's what Tuney said happened in her school: that for the first week, all they do is take notes about the classroom rules and learn about what they're going to be learning about this year."

"That's a Muggle school," Severus reminded. "This isn't."

"I know that," said Lily quickly.

He was always so quick to fly past conversations about Petunia, and most importantly life back home. Lily didn't know to what full extent Severus's family life was like; she had never been to his house, Lily had only ever seen it when her parent's drove through it. She hadn't even met his Mum or Dad but Lily could tell by the way Severus flinched whenever she mentioned them, it couldn't be a happy story.

Minutes later, the door swung open to reveal their Potions classroom and Professor. Professor Slughorn wasn't a tall man, but he also wasn't the shortest man Lily had ever seen. He was large, slightly balding, but had a cheerful glow which was very contrasting to the fact his classroom was in a dungeon. His classroom was well lit with hundreds of torches and candles that, if lit by matches, would take the best part of an hour to do. Professor Slughorn welcomed them all into his classroom with a cheerful bellow and instructed them to take their seats. Lily and Severus, being one of the first in the line, opted for the table closest to the Professor's desk.

"I'm afraid it might be a bit crowded in here, folks," Professor Slughorn apologised. "There's a lot more of you than the classroom normally contains – thank Merlin we haven't got the Ravenclaws with us or it will be a squeeze! Everyone got their seats? Yes – no – there's a seat in the corner. Excellent. Right. Welcome to Potions." There was a murmur of welcoming returned to the Professor who walked down the centre of the classroom up to the podium where his desk and chalkboard were stood. He pulled out a piece of parchment and gave them all a smile. "Onto my favourite part! The register! Avery – Merlin I didn't realise you would be attending this year! How's your Uncle Christopher?"

"Getting better," said the boy who sat on the table across the room. Lily recognised him to be one of the boys Severus had entered the Great Hall with this morning. "St. Mungo's are repairing his skull very well."

"Unfortunate incident," murmured Slughorn. "Bean? I don't know any Beans… First one to go to Hogwarts?"

"My Mum came," replied a blonde boy at the back. "My Dad's a Muggle."

"Ah. Nicely done then. Um… Black?" Sirius Black raised a hand. "Ah, the Black I've missed out on teaching. How're your cousins? Now that Narcissa doesn't take Potions I rarely get a chance to see her. Bellatrix and Andromeda enjoying life outside the castle walls?"

"I think so."

"Lovely stuff. Bullstrode yes I see you. Casey? Ah! Casey! Congratulations on your brother scoring for the Tornadoes last season! Evans?"

"Here," Lily chirped back.

"Evans… You wouldn't perhaps be related to Frank Evans: the owner of the Magical Menagerie."

"I don't think so," Lily answered.

"All for the best. Greengrass? Hall? King? Yes, yes and yes. Lestrange! Will you have the knack for Potions like your brother Rabastan? So handy with slicing newts that one."

"I hope so."

"Optimism! Just what I like to hear. Awfully sorry to hear about the passing of your mother as well, lovely woman that Evelyn: had the honour of attending Hogwarts with her, but if I tell you when I'll just be showing my age! Lue? Lupin? MacDonald? All here, yes. Mulciber? Nott? How are your father's – still keep in touch, don't they?" Both boys chorused back that they did. "Excellent. Peebles, Pettigrew, Potter? Try saying that three times fast after a few fire whiskeys!" Professor Slughorn let out a laugh. "Give your father my best wishes, Potter, always liked that man – does cracking stuff to your hair too! Ah! Rosier! A shining star like your sister I hope."

"Brighter," Rosier – the other boy Lily had seen Severus enter the Great Hall with.

"What I like to hear: nothing better than a bit of friendly sibling rivalry. Rossi, Royal, Shacklebolt? Snape? Tolliday? Wilkes and Wilkes. Ah, I do like having twins. Got a couple I think this year. Yes, Rossi, your brother made it to Ravenclaw, didn't he?"

"Yes, Professor," a girl from the back piped up.

"Lovely stuff. Right. Let's get to it. I know all of your names, I hope you know mine. If not, I am Professor Slughorn, your Potions Professor for the next seven years, _if_ you are bright enough to take my class at NEWT level, but that's not for a few years yet – but it will soon come around quickly, my friends, mark my words. Okay, an introduction to Potions."

Professor Slughorn spent the two hours discussing what potions they would be covering this year, the ingredients they would be using, and the potions they would be making. Slughorn showed them the equipment and tested them on their knowledge of it. Professor Slughorn was very generous with awarding house points. Lily herself earned herself thirty by getting questions right, making her very grateful she had read the potions book before starting Hogwarts.

After Potions, Lily said goodbye to Severus and followed the rest of her Gryffindor classmates to the Transfiguration corridor. When they all arrived, the Ravenclaw students were already waiting, after having had their previous lesson in the Charms corridor, and Professor Flitwick had escorted them all to the Transfiguration class.

Lily spotted the girls from the boat, Ruth Baker and Jodi Kaur, who gave her an enthusiastic wave before turning back to continue her conversation with the other Ravenclaws. Without Severus, Lily felt lost. Everybody else seemed to have at least one other person to talk to or sit with. Even three of the girls in her dorm all huddled together and were talking, and somehow, even James Potter and Sirius Black seemed to have accumulated more friends.

* * *

 _(A Shape of Things to Come)_

"I heard he 'collects' people," James Potter whispered to the group of boys he was stood with. "People who do well."

"Count me out," said Adam Bean, one of the boys Slughorn had called out in registration. "I'm as useless as ya get."

"And me," piped up Peter.

When the door opened, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students piled into their classroom. The tables were arranged in desks and the groups of students whom had nervously banded together split up to take their seats. James sat himself next to Remus, and Sirius with Peter, the remainder of the Gryffindor boys sat on various desks around them. James understood what Professor Slughorn meant about it being a squeeze with Ravenclaw; they almost outnumbered the Gryffindors by double.

Professor McGonagall was stood at the front of the class, and nobody dawdled or continued their conversations like they had done with Professor Slughorn. McGonagall was tall, stern and imposing. James noted that she looked as if she was born to be a teacher. She towered over all the little first years, her hair was preened to perfection, but did not seem like a vain woman. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, her frown lines were so thick and in depth she wore a constant frown, and as she scanned over her new class, her eyebrow was raised perfectly.

"Welcome," she began, her voice elegant and harsh. "To Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and your Transfiguration teacher. I am here to teach you the basis of the art of Transfiguration, so that you will all be prepared in four years when you will sit your O.W.L's in my class and, if you are fortunate enough, to take my N.E.W.T class which I will warn you, you will need perfect grades. In my class, you will learn how to turn a feather into a quill, a mouse into a rat and change the colour of household items. As simple as these tasks may seem, they will build the foundation on what your Transfiguration knowledge will become. Does anybody have any questions?" Nobody did, or if they did, they were too afraid to speak. "Open your books to page one and read through the first chapter. When you have finished, please close your books and wait for the rest of the class."

There was a collective sound of students reaching into their bags and pulling out their Transfiguration text books. James opened his new copy and did as Professor McGonagall instructed and after a long, twenty minutes when everybody had finished the chapter, Professor McGonagall continued her teaching.

"Without looking back at the book, who can give me their opinion on what the most practical way to calculate Transfiguration is?" A lot of nervous glances were shared around the room and nobody answered McGonagall's question. "The answer is: you need to _see_ what you are Transfiguring before you apply theory to it. For instance, it is a lot easier to turn a needle into a quill, as it is to turn a human into an animal."

On cue – James suspected this was McGonagall's signature first class trick – McGonagall transformed herself into a Tabby cat. One of the girls who McGonagall had transfigured beside, jumped out of her chair in shock. The students all gasped, clearly impressed with McGonagall's trick, and all applauded her when she transformed back into herself.

"Thank you," said McGonagall, raising her hand for silence, "by the end of N.E.W.T.S, you should all have the ability – if not the knowledge – to be able to transform animals into different animals and maybe for some, to turn your peers into animals."

"I won't," James heard Peter whisper.

"Anything is possible, Mr. Pettigrew," McGonagall claimed. "Now, if you would all like to take out your wands and Miss. Shacklebolt, if you would not mind handing out this box of matches to everybody, you shall all have a turn at turning a match into a needle."

A collective buzz of excitement was shared around the room as they all waited for their matchstick. This was the first official, legal magic a majority of them had ever performed, so it was little wonder that when Professor McGonagall gave them the go ahead, the room was filled with shouting, sparks flying from wands, smoke (in one case) and screams (in several cases) when the spells backfired. Remus's just wiggled on the desk and James's matchstick lit up. Only one person was able to fully transform the needle.

Professor McGonagall was stood at the desk in front of James and held up the needle for all of them to see. "Well done Miss. Evans. A very good piece of Transfiguration."

"Thank you, Professor."

Professor McGonagall put the needle back onto Lily's desk. "Twenty points to Gryffindor. For the rest of you, your homework is to practice the spell and perform it for me in our next class on Thursday."

James looked down at his pathetic singed matchstick. The bell chimed for the end of the lesson and time to move onto the next.

By the end of the day, James was so exhausted he wondered if he would be able to stomach dinner: his mouth ached from shouting incantations in Charms class and his head ached from listening to Professor Binns talk incessantly about the Goblin Wars. Judging by the long, drawn out faces of his dorm mates, James was not the only one tired.

"Who sets homework on the first day?" Sirius muttered as they left Charms to go back to the common room. "Turn a matchstick into a needle for McGonagall, draw a sketch of the life cycle of a pixie trap for Beery and write a one page essay for Flitwick, _all_ due for next week? Wish my Mum does drag me out of Hogwarts now."

"Hopefully we won't get anymore," said Peter.

"Are you kidding? One of the Ravenclaws said Verdant set them _loads_ in Defence Against the Dark Arts today."

"Great," Sirius grumbled, "patronus."

The portrait door swung open to allow the four boys into the common room. Sirius flopped down on the sofa, Peter took the arm chair, Remus stood by the fire and James sat down next to Sirius.

"Tired already. Ready to retire."

"I may as well give up now," Peter complained, "I'm hopeless."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's only the first day."

"First impressions and all that," Peter replied.

James took the heavy book bag off his shoulder and pulled out the matchstick. "Shall we just go down to the Hospital Wing and nick a few needles and pretend in McGonagall's next lesson we've changed them?"

"She'll know, just look at her, she isn't stupid."

James frowned and looked over his shoulder. "Or ask Evans for some tips."

Sirius snorted. "That know-it-all?" Sirius leapt forward and sat on the edge of his seat with his hand in the air. "Oh Professor! Oh Professor!" Sirius imitated in a high-pitched tone, pretending to be Lily Evans. "Oh Professor Slughorn, pick me, pick me! I know the answer!" The three boys started laughing. "Bet she spent her whole summer reading, or practiced at home. The Ministry can't tell if you're underage and use magic if there's over seventeens in your house."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! My cousin Bella used to do it _all_ the time at parties when she was sixteen. I bet that's what Evans did."

"She's Muggleborn," Remus stated matter-of-factly, "I heard her tell Diana Shacklebolt in Charms."

"Oh. Well maybe she just did a lot of reading."

"I can't wait for Defence," James beamed, "my Dad's taught me _loads_ of spells."

Peter looked eagerly at James. "Show me."

"Alright," James said with a smirk. Mind blank with what spells he could show them, James quickly looked around the common room. His eyes landed on Evans, who was sat scribbling on some parchment (likely Flitwick's homework already) and his smirk widened. "Watch this. Expelliarmus." Nothing happened.

"Nice try."

Annoyed that he had been able to make the quill Evans was writing with blast out of her hand, and annoyed that she had been able to transfigure the matchstick, James cleared his throat and tried again. James was sure he could see the quill twitch, and having a sudden burst of confidence, James tried again. Sure enough, the quill shot out of her hand, causing her to jump and look around the common room in shock. When her eyes landed on the four laughing boys, Lily rushed over to pick up her quill, books and parchment and hurried back upstairs. The girl she was with, Diana Shacklebolt, shot a look over to the four boys and followed Lily upstairs.

"See," James grinned.

"Impressive. Imagine her face if you actually blasted _her_ out of the chair."

"Or her mate Snivellus."

"Bet I could."

"Go on then, it's a dare," Sirius laughed, "if you blast Snivellus tonight at dinner, I'll do your Herbology homework, but if you can't do it, you have to write my essay for Flitwick."

Filled with confidence, James accepted.

* * *

 _(Around a Fire)_

Severus had every intention to meet Lily once he had dropped off his school bag back into his dormitory. If Severus wasn't so eager to ensure all of his belongings were left tidy, he may have been able to meet Lily as planned. However, as Severus swapped his Potions book for his Herbology book ready for the following day, his dorm mate Evan Rosier stopped him.

"You didn't tell us you were cosy with Mudbloods, Snape."

Severus felt a chill down his spine. Standing up slowly, conscious that his wand was out of arms reach, there was only one way to handle this discussion.

"I didn't realise sharing a dorm with you meant you had to know who my friends are, Rosier."

"We can't be seen with Mudbloods," Rosier began, "and neither should you. You're a Pureblood, Snape. You shouldn't have to talk to people like that."

"She's my friend," Severus stated.

"Mudbloods are not friends."

"You don't have to be friends with her," Severus pointed out.

Rosier scowled at Snape. "You have new friends now. Lucius and Rodolphous like you, that's important."

"What are you getting at?"

"Keep away from scum like her," Rosier warned.

"And what if I don't? You can't stop me. You can't tell on me to Professor Slughorn."

Rosier seemed confused as to what Severus was saying. Severus got the impression people rarely stood up to Rosier or put him in his place. What Severus also understood was Rosier never gave them the chance.

"Nothing. I'm just watching out for you. Be her friend, but don't come running back to me when you realise what disgusting scum she is."

"She's alright," Severus defended, "she's… nice."

Rosier rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Are you coming downstairs?"

"I'm going to the Library," Severus lied.

"With the Mudblood?"

Severus nodded. " _Lily_."

"Yeah, so the Mudblood. Come and sit with us. We've got time before dinner."

"I'm meeting Lily."

"Tell her you got lost."

"No."

Rosier smiled at Severus. "Come and sit with us. I doubt she's waiting for you anyway. I saw her going down to the lake when I went to meet Lucius. She told Marlene to let you know."

"Why didn't Lily tell me herself?"

"Well because you came running back up here, didn't you?"

It did seem plausible; Severus had rushed back to his dormitory to put his things away so he could go back and meet her. Maybe if Lily was trying to make new friends, maybe Severus should try to, too. Severus put down his book bag, picked up his wand and followed Rosier back down to the common room.

Severus sat beside Rosier on the two seater, black leather sofa. Around them sat the other boys who shared their dormitory, as well as Helena Greengrass and Marlene Lestrange. Severus was about to ask Marlene about Lily's message when they were interrupted by the arrival of Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange.

"I'm going to vex Verdant," Rabastan Lestrange cursed, "fucking Defence Against the Dark Arts. Only reason I bloody took it was for the Dark Arts part." Rabastan threw himself down in the arm chair where his sister occupied the arm. "How was your first day, Mar?"

"Fine. Slughorn asked about you."

"He can't get over the fact I dropped Potions, poor sod. Where's Rod?"

" _With_ Slughorn and the Head Girl discussing patrols for this year."

"Excellent," Rabastan grinned.

"Always good to have someone on the inside," Lucius confirmed.

Severus couldn't help but feel confused. Why were two sixth years sitting with a group of first years? He understood the Lestrange's and the family side to it, but there was no real reason why they would make themselves comfortable with them. Surely they had their own friends, but as the conversation deepened, Severus came to understand: they were all family friends, and their fathers were all part of one big 'group' Rabastan mentioned so often. It didn't take long for Severus to understand The Group.

* * *

 _(Forgotten)_

Lily waited at the steps of the Great Hall where Severus had promised her he would be. Half past three, he promised her, he just had to drop his books off. Severus was always so punctual, but now it was quarter to four, and Lily doubted if he would even turn up.

Lily turned to Diana Shacklebolt, her dorm mate, who came along with Lily for the sake of something to do. Diana was sat on one of the steps and looked as if she regretted this waiting around. Lily was grateful to have met somebody in her dormitory which had gone further than small talk like hers and Mary's conversation and Diana was nice enough. Diana was somewhat blunt, wore a constant frown and was negative about most scenarios. But she was friendly to Lily, had sat beside her in Charms, walked with her down to Herbology and spent the remainder of the day with her. Lily was glad to have another friend.

"I don't think he's coming," Diana yawned, "what were you going to do?"

"Start our Charms essay."

"It's not due for a week."

"I don't want to fall behind."

Diana rolled her eyes at the red head and stood up. "Come on, let's go back upstairs, I'll start it with you."

"Thanks," Lily smiled, "but I should wait."

"My Mum always said you should treat them mean and keep them keen. And it's cold and we're starting to get some strange looks from the paintings, and the ghosts are creepy. Please."

With one last look towards the direction of the dungeons, Lily relented to Diana's pleas and headed back to the common room.

* * *

 _(The Dare)_

A Sunday detention was given to James for jinxing Severus.

It had been stupid really, to hex someone in the Great Hall in front of everybody – but it had been worth it. Snape had been unsuspecting of it. Snape was sat eating dinner with the rest of the Slytherins, blissfully ignorant that on the next table, four boys were sniggering into their lasagne at the prospect of him being fired into a wall. Peter had told James that the coast was clear, he too, blissfully unaware McGonagall had her eyes set on the four boys. Her experience of teaching taught her that when four young boys were sniggering and looking around for teachers, they would be up to something. No sooner had the four boys started laughing about Snape being blasted into a stone wall did McGonagall come storming over to them.

"James Potter," McGonagall yelled, halfway up the table.

James didn't care that he was in trouble in that particular moment; the memory of Snape hitting the wall was too brilliant he had to cherish the moment. And Sirius had been right; Evans's face _was_ a sight to see.

"Explain yourself."

"My wand slipped, Professor," James lied, "I was trying to do our homework, but my wand slipped and I _accidentally_ hit Snape."

"Really?" McGonagall questioned, her face filled with anger, her eyebrow raised. "Do I look as if I was born yesterday to you, Potter?"

James stopped himself from saying the wrong thing. "No, Professor McGonagall."

"So you honestly expect me to believe that you 'accidentally' launched Severus Snape out of his seat and into a stone wall."

"Yes, Professor."

"Well I do not. For the past ten minutes I have watched the four of you sniggering at Severus Snape. Are you going to lie to me _again_ Potter?"

"No, Professor."

"You will report to my office on Sunday at noon, Potter and twenty points will be docked from Gryffindor House, five apiece. You will not lie to me again, Potter, nor will you target students. Black, I would have expected better from you after our conversation this morning. As for Lupin and Pettigrew… I just hope this was a bit of tom foolery that will eventually wear off."

"Of course Professor," James said with a smile, "it will _never_ happen again."

Professor McGonagall studied James up and down. "I thought I warned you never to lie to me again, Potter. Noon on Sunday, please."

When Professor McGonagall was out of earshot, the four boys put their heads together and continued sniggering. Snape was just getting back onto his feet, brushing dirt off his robes. The group of Slytherins glared at the Gryffindor boys as if they had done much worse than hit Snape with a firing jinx. As for Evans, she looked as if she would attack James, which made the detention and the jinx all the more worth it.

* * *

Don't forget to review if you enjoyed the story and want me to continue! Pressing the back button won't give you as much love as I will!


End file.
